


EXODUS

by zkdlin1485



Category: EXO
Genre: A lof of angst, Any sort of similarity is completely coincidental, Based on EXO's theories, Brotps only ya'll dun be nasty, EXO - Freeform, Exos have all their powers, Go stream obsession if you're reading, I'll try my best pls be patient I'm a medical student, It's an obligation, No romance at least at this point, Prolly a lot of swearing, Self made theories, Slow updates prolly, Tree of Life, Writing this because damn EXO never disappoints, i love these boys, idk how to do tags, red force is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlin1485/pseuds/zkdlin1485
Summary: When attempts to move on from their pasts fail, the nine boys who had parted ways two years ago find themselves desperate to reconnect with who they were supposed to be. In amidst of all the chaos of their existence, their abilities spiral out of control threatening to throw the entire world into oblivion.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	EXODUS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is a fanfiction made based on the theories of EXO's concepts that we all have made at one point or another. All the theory points connecting this story are purely my own, if there is any similarity to anyone else's, it is purely coincidental. 
> 
> Many chapters will have already existing content as their core, I will be constructing my story around these references and filling the rest of the gaps myself. 
> 
> I hope you like this fanfic. Do leave kudos and comments if you do! 
> 
> Before reading this chapter, I advise you to watch Baekhyun's pathcode video, especially if you haven't. If you have, well, there's no loss in watching it again ;)  
> Here's the link. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-h0kAl1cbc&t=5s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byun Baekhyun has had a quiet life in the past two years despite his inability to settle. As he plans to make Lyon his permanent residence, leaving his past and sentiments behind, he encounters a special old friend.

_**Lyon, France.** _  
_**March 24th, 2015.** _  
_**5:45 pm.** _

"Byun Baekhyun's vlog entry day one," spoke a clear, loud voice over the sound of boiling water. 

The camera lens slowly came into focus, a huge grin spread on Baekhyun's face as it did. He pulled back and settled onto the couch. Outside, the shadows of trees had begun to grow, the branches tangling and merging into each other until there was no distinction. Overhead the sky had turned a mixture of pink, blue and orange. 

Memories were dangerous things. 

"From today onward, I'll be recording myself and my progress into this new life. I've been terribly lonely the past two years and," a nervous laugh escaped his throat, his voice breaking slightly as his throat tightened at the end, "and I hoped maybe recording myself and talking about it would make me feel better." 

He cleared his throat and tried to smile again, "Life's been good. It's been, uh, it's been quiet. I guess that's what the plan was." He trailed off, tangling and untangling his fingers together and sighed, nodding to himself.

"It was a good plan, it's working," he wiped his hands on his jeans and straightened, "Besides, this place? Lyon, it's not very different from home. I mean, so much has been so similar. The people, the buildings, everything else. It's not home but, uh, it's pretty close." 

A nervous silence followed, Baekhyun felt a strange weight settle into it. He had promised himself, over and over in the past two years, almost everyday that he would _forget_. It was best that he forgot and moved on, there was nothing left for him in the past. 

But forgetting isn't an easy journey as it seems. Baekhyun had traveled from one place to another, hoping to lose whatever was following him, hoping to start afresh. It hadn't worked. Nothing had worked. 

"I settled into Lyon a couple of months ago," he began again. A new approach this time. "I know we promised to let go of everything. But the city, I mean, _Lugdunon_ , I read that some scholars believed it was named after a Celtic god, god of _Light_ ," his face broke into a grin again. "I mean, yeah. We were supposed to move out of the past or whatever but."

He looked around the apartment, a sad smile on his face, "It feels like home when I think of it this way," he sucked in a breath, "God knows I can use some feeling like home right now.

"When we came here, two years ago. We tried _everything_ , you know? Everything in our power that is. We made strategies and plans and whatnot. But in the end we had to decide to part ways instead. Some times the best way to live is to just, move on, from each other, from our past, from home and the memories." 

The sky outside had begun to darken, Baekhyun paused for a second as the bulbs in his apartment came to life, casting a soft yellow glow on everything. 

"It's not easy to move on as it seems. Two years of going from one place to another, steeling yourself against urges to run back, two years of keeping my head down in crowds but still looking hoping to see one of them. It's not easy. But it's the right thing. Some times the strength you have being together becomes... toxic.

Back then I was one of the ones supporting this decision, standing face to face with the kids that wanted to stick together. I _still_ do. I want to settle into Lyon, build a life here," he let out a laugh, pinching the bridge of his nose and nodded, "It's fascinating how far away my own dreams seem. I wanted this life when I couldn't have it, and now that I can, I don't know what to do to get what I want." 

The grandfather clock struck 6, Baekhyun smiled again, "Anyway, life's been good. It's a nice place, really. I have to make some adjustments but uh, it's pretty much like home. Some times I lay down in the balcony and viola, the sky looks exactly the same as it did back home-"

Outside, a crow cawed. 

Baekhyun trailed off mid-sentence, _something was wrong_.

He wasn't sure how he knew, or why he felt this way. He looked around his apartment, at the darkened hallway and the stove on which the kettle was now whistling, at the slightly ajar door of his bedroom, everything seemed pretty normal, then what was this odd feeling in his stomach?

He shook his head.

"You know what? I'm probably just getting too sentimental," he nodded to himself, that was right, even though he felt a strange pressure around himself, "Yeah. That's probably it. I mean," he laughed nervously, the ticking of the clock had seemed to have an impossibly annoying amplitude. "I forgot I didn't have coffee at home! And I've had the poor kettle on the stove for the past fifteen minutes. I'll be right back." 

He got up, rushing to the stove, barely dodging the counter in his haste. He could feel the numbness in his legs, and the exhaustion of so much thinking. He hadn't anticipated talking about all the thoughts that were haunting him would make him feel so tired. Maybe this was good, maybe after this he could focus more on his job and his new life. 

The kettle was still whistling when he carefully placed it on the counter. He watched the flames rise for a few seconds from the stove, the heat burning through his clothes. But the flames that he saw were much stronger than these, much more violent. They'd burn everything in their wake. And it was _their_ fault.

He turned off the stove and clutched the edges of the counter, leaning against the cabinets for support. 

Maybe this was the point from which he'd move forward, without looking back. 

Outside the crow was still cawing.

*******

**_Lyon, France._ **  
**_March 24th, 2015._ **  
**_6:26 pm._ **

The sound of his boots echoed through the silent night, Baekhyun had given up on trying to continue the vlog. Perhaps how much he had recorded was enough. Besides, he felt trapped in his apartment anyway. A little fresh air would do him good, clear his head. 

This side of the city was remarkably deserted despite it being so early, he wondered why everyone seemed to have retired so early today. As the music blared through his headphones, he felt himself relax slightly and made his way up the stairs. 

Maybe he ought to move someplace else, his reasons to be in Lyon were the exact opposite of what they should have been but he couldn't bring himself to even think of moving. Besides, he was sure the others were clinging on to any familiarity they could find too.

The rent of the apartment was suitable for him and the job was good, it was easy for him to get busy in it. Maybe once he got hang of the way things worked in France in general, this would be his permanent residence. 

He ought to buy the groceries though, he couldn't live on instant noodles forever. He smiled to himself, he might burn the entire building down trying to cook. His previous attempts to cook had been disastrous but he was pretty sure eating out for any longer would leave him broke. 

He ought to be careful now too, especially with the temptations of lighting up the entire apartment himself, his landlady would wonder why his electricity bill was so low. She was already skeptical of him knowing how short he had stayed in one place. He needn't give her more reason to narrow her eyes at him and ask him in her heavily accented tone. 

" _Monsieur_ , in this _maison_ I expect you to follow the rules. I will not tolerate any bad behavior." 

He smiled to himself and turned into the next alleyway, this was better. Maybe a walk in the streets was all he needed. 

The street light blinked. 

_Footsteps_. 

Baekhyun looked up at the dimming light bulb for a second before turning to look over his shoulder. No one was there, he fixed his eyes once again on the bulb and focused. The bulb brightened again. 

It was normal. All of it was normal. This was routine, not all lights were in top condition. Just a regular glitch. Everything was fine. 

He couldn't shake off the uneasiness, following him like another human being hidden just in the shadows. Baekhyun quickened his footsteps and kept his head down. His heart seemed to be pumping as if he had been sprinting for the past hour. 

_Footsteps_.

His ears were ringing. He was imagining things now. He had music on! There were no footsteps. There was nothing out there. ' _ **How ridiculous is it**_ ,' he thought, ' _ **I'm**_ **_afraid of the dark.'_**

He made his way up the stairs, and focused on the words of the music. Let the rhythm calm him. Yes, that was a good idea. His labored breathing was probably a cause of being out of shape. 

He'd start anew now, be more diligent in everything. Focus on himself. 

_Static_. 

Baekhyun flinched and stopped under the lamp, the music in his ears had stopped, replaced by a piercing static. He pulled off one of the headphones and glanced at it, perhaps the wires were faulty? With the absence of music, he could hear the eerie silence of the night, enveloping his surroundings like a huge blanket. Concealing him from the rest of the world. He forced himself to keep his breathing level and reached to his back pocket to his phone. 

_Footsteps_. 

Baekhyun blinked, focusing his attention on the phone. The screen was black, except a small icon of a message with an equally sized one next to it. His heart dropped. He should click on it, maybe then he could see what the problem was. 

' _Bad idea_ ,' a voice whispered in his head. He could not decide if he could trust it or not. Only that the shadows lurking in the corners seemed more threatening than ever. 

' _Someone's watching_.' 

Baekhyun's breathing almost stopped at the familiarity of the voice, he turned abruptly to catch the slight blinking of the street lamp at the farthest corner before it went out. One by one, the lamps near him had begun to go out, as if the darkness chasing him. 

His legs moved of their own accord, the lamp that was over his head went out with a loud pop and he was off. He needed to get away, he needed to get out of this place. He could feel another life within the shadows, reaching to grab hold of him. He turned to look as he ran, seeing the darkness that followed him with every lamp that went out. 

' _ **No. Not again. No**_.'

Baekhyun ran hard, stumbling slightly with the desperation in his gait. In his peripheral vision, he could see the lights of the other alleyways going out. It was faster than he was, of course it was. ' _ **Fucking bullshit, I'll get out of here and then we'll see who gets to me.**_ ' His legs were burning but he forced himself to keep going. 

He stumbled, almost falling over. The alleyway in front of him was going dark. 

' _Unfair?_ ' He heard the whisper over his own echoing footsteps. 

' ** _Fuck you_**.' he spoke under his breath. His lungs seemed to be on fire, he had to keep going.

' _Not very polite, are you?_ ' He felt bile rise in his throat, he wanted everything to stop. The whole world to come to a halt.

' _ **I'd gauge your eyes out if I could.**_ ' 

A dead end, Baekhyun pulled himself back to turn last moment but he knew he couldn't prevent himself from colliding with the stone walls, he braced himself on his arms, feeling the pain in his left shoulder from the pressure of momentum of his entire body. But he couldn't stop. 

He could see the gate, just beyond the walls of the alley in the opening. And the lamp overhead was still on. He would get there, it would be over. He would get out and pretend it was just a stupid nightmare. He'd be out of here. 

' _Try. Again._ ' 

The doors were locked. 

Baekhyun felt a scream rise in his throat, only to get stuck halfway through. He choked on his breath and gripped the iron gates, rattling them fiercely. The chain clinked and shook, the noise stirring in the otherwise silence along with his heavy breathing. But it was jammed. 

_Defeat_. It seeped into his bones, magnifying the exhaustion and fear. He could hear the sound of dimming and brightening of the lamp overhead. He could hear _loads_ more than that. Things he wished he'd rather _die_ than hear again. The lamp over him went out loudly.

The darkness all around him was suffocating, he'd die right here if he didn't use it. 

' _ **No.**_ ' 

He shouldn't. He promised, for his own good too, to never use his powers. Especially when the temptation was so strong, he'd attract too much attention to himself. Besides, wasn't this exactly what _it_ wanted? To make him lose control this way? 

But the world around him was crumbling, wasn't this exactly why he was gifted these powers anyway? To use them when he needed to? 

' _ **Are you out of your fucking mind? You can't control them, it's way too strong.**_ ' 

But then again, how would he find out if he didn't try? 

Baekhyun took in a shaky breath and focused, almost instantly the air around him felt lighter. He needn't look, he could feel the control inside of him, the tiny glittering lights rising around him mimicking sunlight on the waves of water. 

' ** _This isn't that bad._** ' 

' _Psyche_.' 

He doubled over with the pull of power against his will, the entire alleyway in front of him was lighting up slowly. He pulled against it, forced himself to stay steady. For a second, nothing happened. Then, very slightly, the lights dimmed. 

' _Don't be_ so _selfish._ ' 

He gripped the gate, still doubled over, fighting against the pull threatening to light the entire fucking city on it's own. This was it, he'd stumbled right into a trap. ' _ **Not that bad. How fucking stupid could I be? '**_

The lamps were going out again, and with him resisting the temptation to use his power, it would be another jab at his self control. And this time, he wasn't sure he'd hold his ground against it. 

Baekhyun turned abruptly, forget the aching in his shoulder. Or the cool metal against his fingers. He was getting out of here before all those lamps went out. 

' _You can. Why resist?_ '

He ignored the whispers echoing in his ears and pulled himself up, gritting his teeth as a sharp pain shot across his shoulder. He paused a second, reaching forward to the pointed ends of the gate and ignored the pain that went through him as he tightened his hold and inched himself closer to the stone walls, letting his feet find purchase and pulled himself up again. His foot missed it by an good five inches, he scrambled for the previous one but instead found open air. 

He was hanging against the iron gate, darkness all around him once more.

He was bleeding, he knew that, especially since he clutched the pointed railing on for dear life. His shoulder was killing him. The temptation inside him to use his powers to see a foothold for himself was rising, he pushed against it and grit his teeth, pulling himself up on mere chance. 

His feet found the strong iron railings but Baekhyun didn't stop, he pulled himself up one last time against the protesting gashes in his hand when he pressed them against the stone wall and found himself sitting on the it a second later. 

His head was pounding, his body trembling from the effort. He bit back a string of profanities he wanted to yell into the night and scooted over to jump. It was a good 8 feet fall but it seemed pretty easy considering he'd be outside the moment he jumped. Away from all this bullshit. 

Bracing himself, Baekhyun jumped.

Wrong angle. 

He landed on his feet, but not quite right. He felt a sharp stab of pain in his right ankle before he stumbled to the ground. 

"Fuck!" He yelled this time, it echoed in the silent night. Baekhyun pulled himself up, wincing at the pain in his ankle. He needed to go back to his apartment and get the hell out of this place. 

' _ **At least I'm out of that fucking darkness.**_ '

Baekhyun glanced around, careful not to put too much pressure on his ankle. 

He paused, unbelieving, at the sight in front of him. 

The _entire_ city was dark. 

Later when recounting this story, Baekhyun would wonder why so suddenly he felt all the pain vanish. Or why he couldn't hear a single sound in his ears over the ringing that echoed in his head. He'd give the rush of energy many names, his survival instinct kicking in. Maybe a bit of hope. Adrenaline.

Whatever it was, it helped him take off again into the darkness. This time, Baekhyun did not turn to look. He could hear whispers and murmurs, catching confused cries of surprise from the people Lyon. They had no idea about anything, and he was almost envious of them. 

The way back to his apartment was 15 minutes long, he covered it in 5. 

The stairs were hell. 

He did not pause despite the pain, with trembling fingers he opened the door and rushed in. He didn't even wait to light a candle as he picked up his bag, shoved his clothes inside and quickly ripped one of the shirts. The white fabric slightly visible as his vision cleared and wrapped it around his hands over and over until the blood disappeared, kept at bay by the multiple layers.

He could hear the city from here, almost a welcome break from the silence but at the moment he didn't find it in himself to care. He scrambled through the contents of the drawers, a flashlight, his credit cards and passport. He stuffed all of the neatly piled documents inside his bag and swung it over his good shoulder. 

As he stumbled out of his bedroom, Baekhyun took a mental note of all his documents and necessities to make sure he needn't come back, on last thought he rushed to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets for the first aid kit. 

' _No one to heal you? '_

He ignored the taunt, ripped a page from the sticky notes pile sitting beside his fridge and gripped the pen. His vision had adjusted enough to write in a wobbly writing, " _ **Had to leave. Urgently. I apologize. I've left double the rent. Hope you understand.**_ " 

Dropping the pen, he took a moment to think of his next move. 

' ** _I need to find the others before it takes hold._** '

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one! Hope you like it. I'm very new to this site in general and writing this sort of thing. I hope I can carry on and that you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll update soon! 
> 
> Stream Obsession and the rest of EXO's mvs. :) And keep supporting our boys.


End file.
